Fliegen bedeutet sich fallen zu lassen
by Schlumpfinchen
Summary: Rory möchte die Sommerferien bei ihrer Mutter und mit Logan verbringen. Doch es passiert etwas, das alle ihre Pläne durcheinander bringt. Okay ich kann wirklich nicht gut zusammenfassen gg
1. Willkommen daheim

Kapitel 1

„Mom, ich bin zu Hause!"  
Mit einem Seufzer ließ Rory ihre Tasche von der Schulter gleiten, beförderte sie mit dem linken Fuß achtlos in eine Ecke, stieg über den Berg Schuhe hinweg, den ihre Mutter sorgfältig im Flur verteilt hatte und ließ sich dann erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. Doch kaum hatte sie ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment geschlossen, als ihre Mutter freudestrahlend die Treppe hinunter hüpfte.  
„Hab ich da etwa die zarte Stimme meiner Lieblingstochter vernommen?"   
Rory blickte sich demonstrativ um und zuckte dann achtlos mit den Schultern.  
„Ich seh' hier nur mich...!" meinte sie schließlich, während ein breites Grinsen ihr Gesicht zierte.  
„Lass dich von Mommy umarmen!"  
mit diesen Worten schloss Lorelai ihre Tochter in die Arme.  
„Du meintest wohl eher erdrücken, oder?" keuchte Rory, nachdem sie sich aus den Armen der älteren Gilmore befreit hatte.  
Lorelai winkte ab.  
„Erdrücken, umarmen...wo ist da schon der Unterschied? Sag mir lieber, wie deine Abschlussarbeiten gelaufen sind?"  
Rory zuckte erneut mit den Schultern  
„Eigentlich ganz gut..."  
„Das heißt, dass du jetzt bereit bist, für einen Video-Abend in Gilmore Tradition, um den Beginn deiner Ferien zu feiern? Ich habe 15 Filme zur Auswahl und..."  
Lorelai wurde durch den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Tochter gestoppt.  
„Du tust es schon wieder...?"  
„Was?" unschuldig blickte Rory ihre Mutter an.  
„Du kaust schon wieder auf deiner Lippe... du verheimlichst Mommy was und das ist nicht lieb!"  
„Mom... heute Abend wollten Logan und ich eigentlich..."  
„Ah, verstehe...gegen Prince Charming hab ich keine Chance!"  
„Mom..." entschuldigend blickte Rory auf ihre Mutter. Sie hasste es, Lorelai enttäuschen zu müssen, doch sie hatte Logan schon vor einer Woche zugesagt und sie freute sich eigentlich auf den Abend. Durch die Abschlussarbeiten hatten die beiden kaum noch Zeit für einander gehabt.  
„Schon okay, Schätzchen...aber für einen Kaffee bei Luke hast du doch wohl noch Zeit, oder?"  
„Klar!"  
Rory atmete erleichtert auf. Ihre Mutter war also nicht böse auf sie...  
„Wer als letzter bei Luke ankommt, zahlt!" rief Lorelai plötzlich, sprang auf und spurtete Richtung Flur.  
„Mom...wir bezahlen doch nie unseren Kaffee!"  
Lorelai hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und blickte über die Schulter zu ihrer Tochter hinweg.  
„Da ist was Wahres dran..." gekonnt legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten, als ob sie angestrengt nachdenken müsste, was bei Rory erneut Heiterkeit hervorrief.  
„Ich habs... wer als erster da ist, darf Kirk mit Papierkügelchen bewerfen!"  
„Mom, du bist grausam... lass uns doch einfach gemeinsam hingehen!" lachte Rory und hakte sich bei Lorelai unter.  
Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nickte mit dem Kopf und ließ sich bereitwillig von Rory aus der Tür führen.  
„Schön, dass du wieder daheim bist, Schatz!" meinte Lorelai plötzlich und lächelte ihre Tochter liebevoll an. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte sie nicht viel von ihr zu sehen bekommen, entweder arbeitete sie für die Uni, oder sie verbrachte ihre Zeit mit Logan. Als Rory ihr dann gesagt hatte, dass sie die gesamten Sommerferien bei ihr daheim in Stars Hollow verbringen würde, war Lorelai vor Freude durchs Zimmer gehüpft, hatte auf dem Weg zu Luke Taylor umarmt und Kirk einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt, welcher vor Schreck fast von seinem Stuhl gefallen wäre.  
„Mom! Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu!" jammerte Rory, die verzweifelt versuchte, Lorelais Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.  
„Was?" erst jetzt registrierte Lorelai, dass ihre Tochter wie wild mit beiden Armen vor ihrem Gesicht wedelte.  
„Hast du was?" besorgt legte Rory ihre Stirn in falten und blickte ihre Mutter ernst an, doch diese lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Schatz, gar nichts!"  
„Okay..."  
„Was haben du und Logan denn für heute Abend geplant?"  
„Nichts besonderes...essen, dann vielleicht noch einen Film, mal schauen!"  
Gemeinsam betraten die beiden Luke's Diner. Zielstrebig ging Lorelai auf den Tresen zu und fing keine Sekunde später erbarmungslos zu schreien an.  
„LUKE... wo steckst du? Wir brauchen Kaffee!"  
Mit langsamen Schritten kam Luke aus der Küche und blickte Lorelai mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Ich bin nicht taub, Lorelai... und seit wann redest du von dir in der Mehrzahl?"  
Lorelai schaute ihn entrüstet an und meinte dann  
„Wieso? Ich bin doch nicht allein... wie kannst du es nur wagen, Melvin zu übersehen?" schwungvoll legte sie ihren rechten Arm so in die Luft, als wenn jemand neben ihr sitzen würde. Rory, die noch an der Tür stand und das ganze beobachtete, biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht loszulachen. Ihre Mutter war wirklich einmalig, in ganz Connecticut... wahrscheinlich sogar auf der ganzen Welt.  
„Lorelai...ich bitte dich, sei nicht albern, da ist niemand!"  
Entrüstet drehte sich Lorelai zur Seite.  
„Hast du das gehört Melvin? Er nennt dich niemand! Was sagst du? Ja, eindeutig, ich stimme dir zu, ich sollte wirklich nicht mehr mit ihm ausgehen, wenn er so gemein ist!"  
Luke verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf Rory, die das Lachen nun wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.  
„Rory?"  
„Hi Luke!" winkte sie ihm zu und setzte sich dann neben ihre Mutter an den Tresen.  
„Lorelai, warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du Rory gemeint hast?"  
„Wo wäre denn da der Spaß geblieben?"  
Luke seufzte und machte sich daran den beiden Gilmores ihren Kaffee zu bringen.


	2. Unliebsames Treffen

„Ach komm Rory... eine Tasse Kaffee noch" bettelte Lorelai zum erneuten Mal, doch dieses Mal schüttelte Rory energisch den Kopf.  
„Mom, du weißt, dass ich nicht kann... wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, komme ich zu spät!"  
„Ist Logan immer pünktlich?"  
„Was?"  
„Ist dein Prince Charming immer pünktlich? Und außerdem... Frauen dürfen zu spät kommen! Stimmt's Luke?"  
„Halt mich da raus!" brummte Luke, der gerade an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging, in jeder Hand zwei Teller balancierend.  
„Das ist nicht nett... ich bin deine Freundin und verlange, dass du mir immer uneingeschränkt Recht gibst...!" beschwerte sich Lorelai, sprang auf und lief hinter ihm her.  
„Lorelai, bitte, ich muss die Gäste bedienen..."  
„Aber..."  
„Bitte!" fast schon flehend blickte er sie an.  
„Na schön, aber als Wiedergutmachung kommst du dafür heute Abend zu mir und wir schauen ein Video!"  
Luke zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und meinte im Fortgehen  
„Ich hab ja doch keine andere Wahl!"  
Sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst setzte sich Lorelai wieder an ihren Tisch, wo Rory schon dabei war aufzustehen.  
„Du lässt mich jetzt also wirklich allein?" jammerte Lorelai, schob ihre Unterlippe ein wenig nach vorne und blickte ihre Tochter mit großen Augen an.  
„Mom..."  
„Schon gut... na los... geh schon. Hab einen schönen Abend!"  
„Danke..." mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete sich Rory und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, um sich dort umzuziehen.  
Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie die Straßen entlang, achtete kaum auf ihre Umgebung, als sie plötzlich von hinten angesprochen wurde:  
„Ah, die Ehebrecherin!"  
Rory wirbelte herum und sah in ein Gesicht, das von leichten blonden Locken umrahmt war.  
„Lindsay..."  
Rory war ernsthaft überrascht. Nach der Sache zwischen ihr und Dean war Lindsay lange nicht in der Stadt gewesen, ihre Eltern hatten ihr einen Erholungsurlaub irgendwo am Strand bezahlt. Rory war das nur recht gewesen... ihr Bedürfnis mit Lindsay zu reden, hielt sich definitiv in Grenzen.  
„wie du siehst bin ich zurück..."  
Rory konnte deutlich den feindseligen Unterton in Lindsays Stimme hören, konnte es ihr aber auch nicht wirklich verübeln... sie würde wahrscheinlich ebenso reagieren.  
Sie seufzte leicht und antwortete dann ruhig  
„Lindsay... es tut mir leid, was damals passiert ist, wenn ich es ungeschehen machen könnte, würde ich es tun. Aber falls es dich beruhigt, zwischen Dean und mir ist nichts mehr."  
Lindsay hatte dem erstaunlicherweise ruhig zugehört. Rory hatte zumindest mit einigen Unterbrechungen gerechnet und auch der Ausdruck auf Lindsays Gesicht war weniger feindselig als vorher. Rory meinte sogar eine gewisse Unsicherheit wahrnehmen zu können, als Lindsay nun ihrerseits etwas sagte  
„Wirklich? Ich meine... warum sollte ich dir denn noch vertrauen?"  
Rory seufzte... sie hatte ja irgendwie Recht... aber ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie jetzt wohl endgültig zu spät fertig werden würde. Logan hatte zwar gesagt, er würde sie abholen, aber wenn sie nicht fertig war... sie seufzte erneut und wandte sich dann wieder Lindsay zu  
„Hör zu Lindsay... ich will nichts mehr von Dean... ich habe einen Freund, und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann kannst du dich ja in 20 Minuten selbst davon überzeugen, da holt er mich nämlich von zu Hause ab. Und wenn du mich entschuldigst... ich muss mich wirklich fertig machen."  
Und mit diesen Worten ging sie an Lindsay vorbei.  
Pünktlich 20 Minuten später wurde die Türglocke der Gilmores betätigt und Rory kam fluchend aus ihrem Zimmer, einen Schuh in der Hand. Als sie am Spiegel im Flur vorbeihumpelte, musste sie unwillkürlich lachen. Die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter in solchen Situationen war kaum zu übersehen.  
„Der wohlbekannte Apfel..."flüsterte sie leise und humpelte dann weiter zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.  
Davor stand Logan in einer schwarzen Jacke, eine Blume in der rechten Hand, ein charmantes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Hi!" lächelte Rory ihn an und drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Das ist alles?" grinste Logan zurück.  
„Tut mir leid..." lächelte Rory, ging langsam auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen längeren Kuss.  
„Zufrieden?" grinste sie, während sie sich leicht von ihm löste und die Blume entgegennahm.  
„Schon besser, aber definitiv noch ausbaufähig! Können wir los, oder willst du deinen Schuh noch länger in der Hand halten?"  
Leicht verlegen schlüpfte Rory auch in den zweiten Schuh, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und hakte sich dann leicht bei Logan unter.


	3. ShoppingÜberraschung

„Danke für den schönen Abend!"  
„Gern geschehen..." Logan lächelte leicht und beugte sich dann vor, um Rory einen Abschiedskuss zu geben.  
„Ich muss leider los, du weißt ja... aber wenn ich in drei Tagen zurück bin, sehen wir uns, ja?"  
Rory nickte lächelnd.  
„Klar... du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du dich da hättest rausreden können!"   
Sie zwinkerte ihm leicht zu und beobachtete dann, wie er langsam zu seinem Auto ging und dann in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
Rory stand noch länger auf der Veranda und blickte auf den Punkt wo Logan eben verschwunden war.  
Ein leichter Windstoß fuhr ihr durch die Haare und ließ sie automatisch frösteln. Sie hatte immer ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er für längere Zeit verschwand, sie wusste, dass sie unbesorgt sein sollte, doch manchmal, in solchen Momenten wie diesem, überkam sie ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und der Eifersucht.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie dadurch die bösen Gedanken verscheuchen, drehte sich dann langsam um und ging dann ins Haus. Das Licht verscheuchte dann endgültig jedes dunkle Gefühl und schon wenige Minuten später hatte sie überhaupt ganz vergessen, dass sie es jemals gehabt hatte.

„Roooory!"  
unsanft wurde Rory am nächsten Morgen davon geweckt, dass Lorelai auf ihrem Bett saß und immer wieder an ihrer Tochter zerrte.  
„Mhm" murmelte Rory verschlafen, bevor sie langsam versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie es dann auch geschafft, sich aufzusetzen.  
Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und blickte ihre Mutter dann vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Mom... es ist mitten in der Nacht!"  
„Möp! Falsche Antwort!" grinste Lorelai fröhlich und begann leicht auf dem Bett auf und hab zu hüpfen.  
„Mom..:" ein leichter Vorwurf schwang in Rorys Stimme mit, der Lorelai jedoch nur noch mehr in Fröhlichkeit versetzte.  
„Es ist 11 Uhr am Vormittag, die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern und Mommy braucht deine Hilfe!"  
Gähnend hatte Rory das Geplapper ihrer Mutter mitangehört, doch bei den letzten Worten blickte sie auf.  
„Bei was brauchst du denn meine Hilfe?"  
„Luke will mich heute irgendwohin ausführen und ich habe nichts zum anziehen!"  
„Ah... Klamotten-Notstand. Das ruft nach einem Shoppingtag!"

Eine Stunde später brachen die beiden lachend zu ihrer Shoppingtour auf.  
„Schau mal, das Geschäft schaut doch nett aus, da finden wir sicher was für dich!"  
Lorelai nickte zustimmend und gemeinsam betraten die beiden den Raum, begleitet von dem leichten Läuten der Türglocke.  
Außer ihnen befand sich nur noch ein blondes Mädchen im Raum, das Rory irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und begann mit ihrer Mutter den Laden zu durchstöbern.  
„Hey, das hier ist doch nett!" meinte sie kurz darauf und hielt Lorelai ein rotes Trägerloses Kleid hin. Diese nickte und meinte, dass sie es wirklich einmal anprobieren könnte.  
Während Lorelai in der Umkleidekabine verschwand betrachtete Rory weiterhin die Klamotten.   
Sie fühlte sich wohl... es machte Spaß wieder mit ihrer Mutter einkaufen zu können, die letzten Wochen hatten dafür einfach keine Zeit gelassen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie unwillkürlich an Logan denken... was er wohl gerade tat? Wahrscheinlich saß er gerade neben seinem Vater und musste sich endlose Vorträge über irgendein Thema anhören, dass ihn so oder so nicht interessierte. Sie stellte sich in Gedanken sein Gesicht vor, das er immer aufsetzte, sobald es um seinen Vater ging und bei dieser Vorstellung musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln.  
In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy. Immer noch lächelnd hob sie ab.  
„Hi Logan! Ich hab gerade an dich gedacht!"  
„Gedankenübertragung!" kam es vom Ende der anderen Leitung und sie glaubte ein leichtes Lächeln in seiner Stimme erkennen zu können.  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
„Na wie schon... den ganzen Tag mit meinem Vater verbringen, auf totlangweilige Meetings gehen... mein Traum wurde wahr!" erwiderte er sarkastisch, was Rory wieder zum Lachen brachte.  
„Ist doch nicht mehr für lang" versuchte sie ihn aufzuheitern.  
„Na Gott sei Dank! Ich muss leider schon wieder aufhören...die Pflicht..."  
Rory stellte sich ihn vor, wie er das sagte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade die Schultern entschuldigend nach oben gezogen und wenn er das Telefon nicht in der Hand hätte, hätte er seine Hände sicher abwehrend nach oben gehoben, um sein Widerwillen noch zu unterstreichen.  
„Schon gut, wir hören uns!"  
„Bye!"  
Und schon hatte er aufgelegt. Rory runzelte etwas die Stirn...diese Verabschiedung war wirklich kurz gewesen, sein Vater musste ihn wohl sehr hart fordern.  
„Rory?"  
Eine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Entschuldige Mom!"  
„Schon gut. Logan?"  
Rory nickte und Lorelai lächelte wissend.  
„Dann sei es dir verziehen! Was sagst du zu dem Kleid?"  
„Es schaut einfach umwerfend aus, Mom!"  
„Finde ich auch... das nehm ich!" und mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
Rory wollte sich gerade wieder ihren Gedanken überlassen, als eine zweite Stimme sie erneut unterbrach.  
„Rory Gilmore?"  
„Ja?" verwirrt blickte sie auf und schaute in die blauen Augen des blonden Mädchens, das ihr beim Hereinkommen schon so bekannt vorgekommen war.  
„Hi!" schwungvoll wurde Rory umarmt und erst langsam registrierte sie, wer ihr gegenüber war.  
„Sarah... Hi, wie schön dich zu sehen!"  
Sarah Montgomery, ein Mitglied der Life and Death Brigade und gute Freundin von Logan. Sie war eines der wenigen Mädchen, die Rory von Anfang an mit Freundlichkeit entgegengetreten war und mit ihrer unkomplizierten Art hatte sie auch Rory sofort für sich gewonnen gehabt.  
„Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Shoppen... meine Mom braucht dringend neue Klamotten!" lächelnd zuckte Rory mit den Schultern und blickte kurz zu den Umkleidekabinen hinüber.  
„Hier? Du und deine Mom geht in SO einen Laden? Du bist ein wahrer Glückspilz!" seufzte Sarah leicht und blickte ein wenig neidisch auf Rory.  
„Meine Mutter würde hier nie einkaufe!"  
Gekonnte legte Sarah eine Hand in die Taille, schob ihr Kinn etwas nach vorne, war die Haare zurück und imitierte die Stimme ihrer Mutter  
„Nein, also so etwas... wie kann man nur Klamotten tragen, OHNE ein Designerlabel?"  
Rory musste unwillkürlich lachen bei dieser Vorstellung.  
„Ich will mitlachen!" hörte man von hinten Lorelais Stimme und Rory fuhr herum.  
„Mom... darf ich dir vorstellen: Sarah Montgomery. Sarah, das ist meine Mom!"  
„Hi!" etwas schüchtern lächelte Sarah Lorelai zu.  
„Hi, schön dich kennen zu lernen! Gehst du in die selben Kurse wie Rory?"  
„Nein... wir haben uns durch Logan kennengelernt!"  
„Ah... ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich will nur kurz das Kleid bezahlen, ich bin kein Teenager mehr und da würde die Bestrafung für Stehlen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so nett ausfallen!" zwinkerte Lorelai.  
„Sie ist toll..." meinte Sarah nachdem Lorelai gegangen war.  
Rory konnte nur zustimmend nicken.  
„Ja, das ist sie!"  
„Sag mal, wieso bist du eigentlich hier und nicht bei Logan? Ich meine... ihr seid doch zusammen, da dachte ich, ihr würdet eure Urlaube auch gemeinsam machen...!"


	4. neue Freundschaft

Rory kam es so vor, als würde die Zeit für eine kurze Zeit still stehen. Ungläubig blickte sie auf Sarah, die augenscheinlich nicht wusste, was los war.  
"Rory, alles in Ordnung?"  
Man konnte wirklich die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme hören, doch Rory fühlte sich immer noch so, als hätte man gerade ihre gesamte Umgebung eingefroren.  
"Ja...ich meine... Urlaub?"  
Sie schalt sich selbst dafür, dass sie keinen geraden Satz mehr herausbekam, doch Sarahs Frage hatte sie vollkommen unerwartet getroffen.  
"Naja... ich meine, Logan hat letzte Woche noch großspurig erklärt, was für ein toller Urlaub das wird, am Strand und mit diesem tollen Hotel und so und ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du mitfährst! Hattet ihr Streit?"  
Rory blickte Sarah genau an, doch diese schien wirklich überrascht zu sein, Rory hier zu sehen.  
Langsam begann die Zeit wieder normal weiter zu laufen und das Erfrierungsgefühl ließ auch langsam nach. Nun merkte Rory, wie sich neue Gefühle aufdrängten: Wut und eine leichte Eifersucht.  
"Nein Sarah, wir hatten keinen Streit..." fing sie an, brach dann allerdings wieder ab. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ihrer Wut freien Lauf lassen und Sarah alles sagen? Oder lieber doch schweigen, tun als ob alles in Ordnung wäre und dann in Ruhe mit Logan darüber reden? Während sie noch nachdachte, wurde ihr die Entscheidung von Sarah selber abgenommen, die plötzlich verständnisvoll nickte.  
"Ich verstehe..."  
"Was?"  
"Ich meine...wir reden hier von Logan Huntzberger. Glaub mir, ich habe schon viele Mädchen mit genau diesem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Jeder von ihnen hat er erzählt... nun ja, was er halt in so einer Situation erzählt. Aber ich dachte wirklich, dass das bei dir anders wäre!"  
Langsam krochen Tränen in Rorys Augen, die sie tapfer versuchte runter zu schlucken.  
"Sarah, du musst da was missverstehen..." versuchte sie zu erklären, brach jedoch erneut ab. Wen wollte sie hier eigentlich täuschen? Plötzlich fühlte sie wieder diese Hilflosigkeit. Plötzlich spürte sie Sarahs Hand auf ihrem Arm, der sanfte Druck und die Wärme dieser einfachen Geste der Freundschaft taten ihr gut.  
"So, da bin ich wieder..." tönte Lorelais Stimme fröhlich hinter Rorys Rücken hervor. Doch Lorelai wurde sofort ernst, als sie ihre Tochter erblickte.  
"Schatz, was ist denn los?" besorgt blickte sie zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her. Rory schüttelte jedoch bloß den Kopf, wischte sich krampfhaft die Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte dann ein, sehr gezwungen aussehendes, Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern.  
"Nichts Mom... schon gut! Was ist, wollen wir weiter?"  
"Schatz, Sookie hat mich eben angerufen..." fing Lorelai sanft an und beobachtete genau Rorys Reaktion. Sie spürte, dass da etwas war, auch wenn Rory das nicht zugeben wollte.  
"Schon okay Mom... ich machs mir einfach auf dem Sofa gemütlich..." versuchte Rory ihre Mutter zu beruhigen, innerlich jedoch fühlte sie die Leere größer werden und der Gedanke, den restlichen Tag allein verbringen zu müssen...  
"Hey... aber Sarah und du könntet doch noch shoppen. Oder noch besser, Sarah, du kommst mit nach Stars Hollow und wir treffen uns am Nachmittag bei Luke!" versuchte Lorelai erneut ihre Tochter aufzuheitern.  
Auch Sarah lächelte Rory jetzt aufmunternd zu.  
"Das klingt doch nett und glaub mir... mich vermisst niemand, meine Eltern sind gerade auf einem Selbstfindungstrip in Indien" gekonnt überspitzt verdrehte Sarah die Augen, was dazu führte, dass Rory auch wieder etwas mehr lächeln konnte.  
"Dann ist das ja beschlossen! Auf geht's Mädels!" rief Lorelai fröhlich und drängte die beiden Mädchen vor sich her aus der Ladentür.  
Mit großen Augen stand Sarah da und blickte sich immer wieder um.   
"Das ist... unglaublich" flüsterte sie gerade, als Rory aus der Küche zurückkam, in der Hand zwei Gläser balancierend.  
"Was?" fragte sie nach, während sie die Gläser auf dem kleinen Tisch abstellte.  
"Das alles hier... ich meine, meine Mutter würde eher sterben, als in so einem Haus zu leben!" grinsend strich sie über die Affenlampe hinweg, während ihre Augen unstet umherschweiften.  
"Ja, meine Mutter ist schon was Besonderes!" lachte Rory, der es schon wieder ein wenig besser ging. Sie genoss Sarahs Anwesenheit und deren Versuche sie abzulenken.  
Langsam ließ sie sich aufs Sofa sinken und beobachtete, wie Sarah weiterhin das Wohnzimmer bestaunte.  
"Jetzt weiß ich, warum du so anders bist..." meinte sie plötzlich ganz unerwartet in die Stille hinein.  
Fragend blickte Rory zu ihr auf  
"Was meinst du?"  
Sarah biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und ließ sich neben Rory aufs Sofa sinken.  
"Ich meine... schau, mein Bruder und ich wurden von einer Nanny groß gezogen. Unsere Eltern waren immer zu beschäftigt, um sich um uns zu kümmern. Ab und zu, wenn sie dann daheim waren, haben sie uns Spielzeug geschenkt, um uns damit ruhig zu stellen. Und so ging es vielen, die jetzt in Yale sind. Ich mein, schau dir die anderen doch an. Da will jeder irgendwie ausbrechen, vor etwas davon rennen, jeder muss sich etwas beweisen. Du dagegen... du bist ruhiger und ausgeglichener. Du kannst hierher zurückkommen und weißt, dass deine Mom da sein wird! Das ist mehr, als wir anderen erwarten können!"  
Nachdem sie geendet hatte, biss sie sich wieder auf die Unterlippe und schaute etwas nervös durch die Gegend.  
Rory hatte gut zugehört. Es stimmte... sie hatte zwar nicht so viel Geld wie Logan und seine Freunde, aber dafür hatte sie ihre Mutter, ihre beste Freundin.  
Logan... da war er wieder der Gedanke an das, was sie versucht hatte vor sich wegzuschieben.  
Sie blickte Sarah kurz von der Seite an und fragte dann leise  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass Logan in Urlaub ist?"  
Sarah blickte überrascht auf und wurde dann sehr ernst.  
"Rory, wir müssen nicht darüber reden..."  
"Doch, bitte... ich will es verstehen!"  
Sarah seufzte und holte dann Luft, bevor sie anfing zu reden.  
"Wie ich dir gesagt habe, hat Logan uns letzte Woche von seinem Urlaub erzählt. Und nein, er hat ganz sicher nicht gesagt, dass er für seinen Vater arbeiten muss, Mitchum Huntzberger ist derzeit in Europa unterwegs."  
Rory nickte nur stumm, eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange.  
"Vielleicht wollte er nur mal ein paar Tage abschalten, nach den ganzen Prüfungen!" versuchte Sarah Rory aufzubauen.  
"Ich hatte das selber auch vor. Ich würde gerne nächste Woche zu meinem Bruder nach Philadelphia fahren. Vielleicht hast du ja Lust und wir fahren gemeinsam dorthin!"  
Sarah bemerkte Rorys Unsicherheit und lächelte sanft als sie meinte  
"Mein Bruder lebt ganz anders als meine Eltern. Es wundert mich eh schon, dass er eine Wohnung hat und nicht einfach auf irgendeiner Bank schläft!"  
Nun musste auch Rory etwas lächeln, als sie sagte  
"Das klingt gut... mal schauen, ich würde deinen Bruder gern kennenlernen!"  
"Gut, dann ist das beschlossen!" zufrieden ließ sich Sarah in das Sofa zurücksinken.  
Auch Rory wirkte etwas entspannter, auch wenn ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Logan zurückdrifteten. Sie würden noch über einiges sprechen müssen...


	5. Chapter 5

Mit schmerzendem Kopf wachte Rory auf, ihr Hals brannte, als ob sie gerade ein Schwert geschluckt hätte und ihre Augen wollten die Umgebung noch nicht in klare Umrisse teilen. Halbherzig fuhr sie sich über die Augen, blinzelte dann mehrmals in das Licht und ließ sich dann entmutigt wieder in ihr Kissen zurücksinken. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Tag begann... wollte nicht aufstehen müssen, sich ihren Problemen stellen müssen. Und doch wusste sie, dass es kein Entrinnen gab.

Vorgestern, als sie mit Sarah darüber geredet hatte, war ihr alles so leicht erschienen, so einfach und klar strukturiert. Und jetzt, im Lichte des neuen Tages, mit dem Telefonat, das sie am Vorabend geführt hatte im Hinterkopf, war nichts mehr einfach. Heute würde Logan zurück kommen und sie würde mit ihm reden müssen. Sie seufzte und schloss erneut die Augen als ihre Gedanken zu ihrem Telefonat am Vorabend zurückkehrten.

Flashback:

"Roooory, Telefon!" die Stimme ihrer Mutter drang durch das ganze Haus.

Schnell wickelte sich Rory noch ein Handtuch um, bevor sie aus dem Badezimmer in Richtung Küche lief, mit einer Hand krampfhaft das Handtuch festhaltend.

"Wer?" keuchte sie, als sie vor ihrer Mutter stand, die seelenruhig am Küchentisch saß und in einer Zeitschrift schmökerte.

Sie blickte kurz auf und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Rorys Zimmer, als wolle sie andeuten ‚Schau doch selber nach' und Rory vermutete, dass genau das der Fall war.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und schaute in der Telefonliste ihres Handys nach, wessen Anruf sie verpasst hatte. Als sie den Namen auf dem Display sah, zog sich ihr Magen automatisch zusammen. Logan...

Noch bevor sie sich entscheiden konnte, ob sie auf einen erneuten Anruf von ihm warten oder doch lieber zurückrufen sollte, wurden ihre Gedanken von dem erneuten Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrochen. Es musste verdammt wichtig sein, wenn er so oft hintereinander anrief...

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen hob sie ab.

"Ja?"

"Hi Baby..." drang Logans Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung zu ihr vor.

Rory zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und erwiderte gespielt fröhlich

"Logan...Hi! Schön dich zu hören. Was macht die Arbeit?"

"Anstrengend, das glaubst du nicht!"

Rorys Magen zog sich noch etwas mehr zusammen. Wieso log er? Wieso erzählte er ihr nicht die Wahrheit?

"Du Armer..." sie versuchte bewusst den Sarkasmus ein klein wenig durchdringen zu lassen, doch Logan schien davon nichts mit zu bekommen, denn er erzählte fröhlich weiter.

"Und was gibt's bei dir neues?" fragte er einige Minuten später

"Eigentlich nichts... Sarah war gestern bei mir, wir haben viel geredet, sie ist echt toll!" meinte Rory und wartete gespannt auf Logans Reaktion.

"Sarah Montgomery?" Logans Stimme hatte einen leicht unsicheren Ton angenommen, den Rory sehr wohl bemerkte, jedoch nicht darauf einging. Jetzt war es an ihr, ihn etwas zu quälen.

"Ja, genau die! Sie hat mir so viel erzählt..." ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, bei dem Gedanken, wie Logan sich nun fragen würde, was genau Sarah ihr erzählt hatte.

"Ach...und was denn so?"

"Ach Logan, das wäre zu viel, um es alles am Telefon zu erzählen!"

"Na wenn du meinst, ich muss jetzt aufhören."

Täuschte sie sich, oder klang er leicht gereizt?

"Okay...wir sehen uns dann ja morgen oder?"

"Ja...ich hol dich um acht ab!" meinte er noch, bevor er auflegte.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst hatte Rory das Telefon wieder aufs Bett geworfen, sich ihre Mutter geschnappt und sie auf einen Kaffee eingeladen.

Flashback Ende

Den ganzen Tag über war Rory ziemlich zerstreut. Lorelai machte sich große Sorgen um ihre Tochter. Doch Rory hatte nicht mit ihr geredet. Jeder Versuch etwas aus ihr herauszuziehen war gescheitert. Das Einzige, was Rory Lorelai versprochen hatte war, mit ihr zu reden, sobald sie mit Logan geredet hatte. Lorelai hasste es, wenn Rory etwas vor ihr verschwieg, wenn sie nicht eingeweiht wurde. Doch sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als abwarten und so stand sie stumm daneben, als Logan ihre Tochter abholte und sie in seinem Auto davonfuhren.

"Ich hab dich vermisst!" meinte Logan sofort, als sie an ihrem Tisch im Lokal angekommen waren.

Rory lächelte leicht und nickte einmal kurz, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Speisekarte heftete.

So saßen sie einige Zeit in Schweigen gehüllt da, bis Logan die Stille durchbrach.

"Hast du was?"

Wieder blickte Rory nur kurz von ihrer Speisekarte auf und schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf. Sie hatte sich den ganzen Abend eine Strategie zurecht gelegt und der würde sie auch folgen.

Logan zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und kümmerte sich dann ebenfalls um seine Speisekarte.

Plötzlich meinte Rory ganz ruhig

"Wie war Europa?"

Logan blickte verwundert auf.

"Europa? Wieso...? Ich war doch nicht in Europa Rory. Du musst da was verwechseln." Er lachte kurz auf, doch sein Lachen klang nicht wirklich echt in Rorys Ohren. Ohne von der Karte aufzublicken redete sie weiter

"Ach...ich Dummchen, da hab ich wohl wirklich was verwechselt. Ich dachte nur, da du mir ja gesagt hattest, dass du mit deinem Vater arbeitest und dein Vater in Europa ist, dass du dann wohl auch dort sein würdest...mein Fehler!"

Logan legte seine Speisekarte beiseite und blickte Rory unverwandt an, diese hatte ihren Blick jedoch starr nach unten gerichtet.

"Rory..." versuchte er zu beginnen, wurde jedoch von ihr unterbrochen.

"War sie wenigstens hübsch?"

"Was?"

"Naja...wenn du mich schon betrügst sollte sie wenigstens hübsch sein, sonst fühle ich mich wirklich gekränkt!"

Nun war es ihr gelungen, Logan saß ihr sprachlos gegenüber, blickte sie einfach nur an.

Doch sein Schweigen machte alles nur schlimmer, für Rory war das eine Zustimmung, sie brauchte kein weiteres Wort zu hören, um zu wissen, dass er sie absichtlich belogen hatte. Nun legte auch sie die Karte weg.

"Warum?"

Ein einfaches kurzes Wort und doch so schwer zu beantworten.

"Rory, es... es tut mir leid!"

Doch sie winkte nur ab.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ein Mann wie du kann niemals treu sein!"

Und mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, legte ihre Serviette sorgfältig neben ihren noch unbenutzten Teller und verließ dann das Lokal. Sie spürte, wie die Tränen gegen ihren Kehlkopf drückten, wie ihre Füße immer schwerer wurden, doch sie würde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun, jetzt zu weinen.

Draußen atmete sie die Luft tief ein, lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Hauswand. Einige Minuten stand sie so da, atmete einfach nur tief ein. Dann zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und rief ihre Mutter an. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mit einem Taxi nach Hause fahren. Sie brauchte jetzt ihre beste Freundin.

Kurz darauf kam Logan aus dem Gebäude und blickte sich suchend nach ihr um. Als er sie erblickte kam er zielstrebig auf sie zu.

"Rory... bitte, lass es mich erklären."

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht blickte sie ihn an.

"Ich... verdammt, du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde. Es... die andere... das war doch nur Sex, unbedeutend..."

"Es war so bedeutend, dass du mich über Tage hinweg angelogen hast!" Rory war selber überrascht, wie ruhig ihre Stimme klang.

"Rory bitte...ich wollte ein paar Tage in Ruhe am Strand liegen...und da hab ich Kim getroffen..."

"Kim? Heißt sie so? Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück mit ihr Logan!"

"Ach komm schon..."

"Lass mich bitte Logan, ja? Du hast mir schon genug weh getan, mehr brauche ich wirklich nicht!"

In diesem Moment bog der Jeep ihrer Mutter um die Ecke und Rory begann zu laufen. Sie wollte nur weg von Logan. Auch wenn es ihm leid tat, selbst wenn er wirklich nur sie liebte...es tat alles so weh. Sie wusste, dass er eben war, wie er war, aber dass er sie angelogen hatte...

"Ich fahre mit Sarah nach Philadelphia!"

war das einzige, was sie die Fahrt über sagte und Lorelai nickte nur leicht.


End file.
